


Who needs a secret identity?

by KilLinggames



Category: Daredevil (TV), daredevil - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 14:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilLinggames/pseuds/KilLinggames
Summary: Literally Everyone notices that the mask has no eyeholes.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53





	Who needs a secret identity?

**Author's Note:**

> It baffles my mind, ever since episode 1, how nobody ever notices this. It's ridiculous. Sure, maybe the cloth is see-through. But that's not going to be the first thing people think about when they see a guy in a mask with NO EYEHOLES. Besides, he operates often in complete darkness and everybody knows dark cloth, even see-through, is gonna show u shit when it's dark.

Literally Everyone notices that the mask has no eyeholes. Melvin didn’t even ask before he decided to make the eyes out of carbon nanotube layered at the top with red acrylic. It’ll protect Mr. Devil better.

\---------------------------------------------------

“Hey, watch where you’re going asshole!” A man yells at him. The guy had come out nowhere, and Matt, late for work as he is and afraid of Karen’s wrath, hadn’t been paying enough attention to move out of the way.

Matt turns to the guy, an apology on his lips. He’s annoyed, and knows that this isn’t his fault. But he’s used to it. “I’m so sorry,”

He feels the guy fully turn to look at him, eyeing the cane and the glasses. The guy’s breath hitches.

“No no I’m sorry, sorry.” For a moment he thinks, Here we go again. Feel sorry for the Blind guy time. And so early in the morning too. But then he notices. The guy didn’t feel bad for knocking into the blind man. He’s scared. Heart thumping out of his chest scared.

“I promise. I’ll be better! Please don’t hurt me!” The guy runs away.

Like. What the fuck.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Good morning Mr. Haddock.” Matt bends down to drop a few pennies in the beggar’s cup.

Mr. Haddock chuckles and covers Matt’s hand with his.

“No, no Matt. You’ve done enough for me already really.” He shakes his cup. It’s full, and with real bills instead of coins. “That Devil gig’s doing wonders for me. People have been practically falling over themselves to fork over their cash. Probably the same for every other blind guy in the city.”

“Emm… What?” Mr. Haddock chuckles again and shoos him away. “Go. Go do your fancy lawyer job Matt. I’m gonna take a nap.”

Still confused, Matt continues on his way. It’s probably nothing.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Seriously Matt. Again?”  
“It’s fine. I’m fine. Just tripped on some stairs.”

“Uhuh. Sure.”

“There was a cat.”

Karen sighs.

“Come here.” She drags him to her desk, rummages around in it before taking something out. It smells like chemicals and paint. She takes off his glasses, revealing the black eye in all it’s glory. “Seriouly, you’ve got to be more careful.”

It’s concealer, and she applies it gently to his face.

“Fuck. How is this my life.” Foggy’s quiet, half laughing frustratedly and half sighing. Nobody else except Matt can even hear it.

Honestly, Matt’s just thankful they took his excuse. He knows they don’t really believe him. Foggy’s always telling him how bad he is at lying for a lawyer. Still, he’s glad they didn’t ask any questions at least.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

It’s weird. The office is usually full of food from grateful clients. But the past week has been just ridiculous. They’ve probably got enough food to last an entire month. The office is a bunker. There’s too much. They’ll probably have to donate most of it to the homeless shelter.

There are a lot of people coming in at all hours of the day. They’re not even clients. Some of them claim that they knew someone whom Nelson & Murdock had helped. Matt knows they’re lying but doesn’t say anything. Some don’t even bother with excuses and just thanks Matt profusely before leaving.

“Mr. Devil!” It’s a child’s voice. He’s running into the office at full speed, hugs Matt around the middle. It’s Francine’s kid, his next door neighbor. A few nights ago

Matt had come in swinging in his black getup when he noticed a few guys beating up Francine in a nearby alley. The kid had been scared, hiding out in the corner while the thugs beat up his mum.

He never thought the kid would actually recognize him.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Francine enters the door next. She’s panting a little bit. She’s not in great shape so the stairs probably did a bit of a number on her.

“Nico, hush.” Turning to Matt now, “Thank you very much Matt. We’re very thankful. I brought some of my Nana’s casserole. You always look so thin. Need plenty of rest and food if you’re gonna heal faster. Promise me you’ll take better care of yourself?”

“Umm-what. It’s nothing. I just fell down the stairs.”

“Hush you. Just rest a bit. Come on Nico. Mr. Murdock’s a very busy man, helping everybody. I’m sure he doesn’t have time for this.”

“Bye Mr. Devil! Thank you!”

Matt stands there, dazed. What the fuck. How did the kid recognize him that fast?

“What.” Karen and Foggy are snickering behind him. Like they know a secret he doesn’t. He turns to them.

“What.” They just laugh harder.

It’s been a few minutes now, and they don’t seem to be stopping. Matt’s got a small smile of his own, not really understanding but still. It’s good to see Karen and Foggy in such high spirits. He only wishes they’d let him in on the joke.

When they finally catch their breath, Foggy turns to him.

“Some kid took a video of Daredevil about a week ago. It’s blurry, and only lasts a few seconds.” Matt’s heart starts beating out of his chest.

“What.”

“We know, Matt. Seriously, that fucking mask has no eyeholes. You come in every day with some bullshit excuse for your frequent injuries. Dude, nobody. I mean NOBODY gets bruises on their knuckles for falling down the stairs.”

Karen’s giggling again.

“So you’ve… You’ve known since before?”

“Yeap. Since that time you saved me from that thug who was trying to kill me at my apartment.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Dude. As Foggy said, that mask had NO eyeholes. Were you even really trying? Plus I’d just gotten to know you and you saved my life. I didn't think I had the right to ask any questions.”

Matt is silent, processing all this. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. They’re all in fucking danger now. He’s gotta stop. He can’t stop. Hell’s Kitchen needs him in that suit. But the cat’s outta the bag. The whole city knows. How can he keep his friends safe? He’s such and idiot. IDIOT.

“Hey, no no Matt. We understand. Ok no, not really. We absolutely do not understand. How the fuck do you even do what you do? You’ve got SO much explaining to do. But still, it’s okay. We’ll talk about it later yeah?”

“Foggy. Foggy. I put you guys in danger. It’s not okay.”

“Well. I’ve got a bat and Karen has mace.”

“And a gun, actually.”

“What. Why would you—fuck that nevermind. I’ve got a bat and Karen’s got a mace. We’ll be fine. You don’t need to protect us.”  
Matt’s not convinced, but decides to let the matter drop, for now.

“Besides, at least we get so much food from this. Have you tried Elena’s Mrs. Chang’s peach cobbler? It’s fucking sensational.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work is un-beta'ed and unedited. I can't give it another look right now or it'll never get posted. Hope it was okay anyway.


End file.
